


Definitely a Grimes

by FantasyWriter02



Series: Cock-Block [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just because you're dead doesn't mean you can cock-block."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely a Grimes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters from The walking dead.  
> Incest ahead!

Rick and Carl were on their way back to their group, coming back from a run but there was something bad, Carl was unbearably hard from his dad's teasing in the house they were searching.

"Daaad, I need to do something about this" Carl says gesturing down to his crotch, Rick looks at his son and laughs, turning his head and focusing back on the road. "You shouldn't have gotten it then" Rick says cheekily. "You made this happen!" Carl whined, "Well you'll just have to wait until we get back to camp." Rick replies "And what? Let everybody see?" Carl says sarcastically. "You know how to hide" Exclaims Rick. "Fine then." Carl says and slouches back in the passenger seat and unbuttons his jeans, "What are you doing?" Rick says, trying to focus on the road. "What I need to do" Carl says shrugging. Pulling down his zip, Carl slips his hand into his boxer-briefs and starts to rub himself. "Carl..." Rick says. "Hmm?" Carl moans out slightly, "You're making it hard for me to drive, you know that?" Rick says trying to avoid the beautiful scene next to him. 

"Well you coul- Hmm Could hel-p." Carl manages to say between small whimpers. 

Rick slows down and puts on the breaks, when the car stops he cuts the engine. Carl looks at him closely "We stopped?" He says, "Yeah" Rick says as he positions his chair to the furthest it would go and nods at Carl. Carl getting the message awkwardly climbs over onto his fathers lap facing him and giving him a half crooked smile and looks down. Rick lifts his chin up and looks him in the eyes, "I love you" He says as he places his lips on Carl's. Carl kisses back and Rick slides his tongue across Carl's lips, Carl obeys and opens his mouth and lets their tongues battle.

Carl pulls away and grinds down on Rick, earning a moan of approval from him. "Hmm" Carl moans out. Rick grabs the corner of Carl's shirt and lifts it over his head, then doing the same to himself. 

Carl loved how his dad had shaved when they got to a safe house a week or so ago and when Carl meant shaved, he meant everywhere. Rick was looking like he did the first night Carl had his father back at the quarry. But Carl did have a thing for his fathers beard, well he thinks Everybody did. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Carl plants a kiss on his fathers neck, then his chest and back up to his lips.

Rick grabs Carl by the hips and slightly lifts him so he could get Carl's jeans off, "Well, Um.. This was probably a bad place" Carl says awkwardly, Rick just laughs and kisses him. Carl smiles into the kiss and begins to grind down on Rick again. Throwing his head back, Carl lets out a whimper "Missed this" He says breathlessly.

Being on the road and having small camps here and there, Rick and Carl didn't get to do this often.. So when they went on runs only the both of them every once in a while, they make the best of it in the best ways possible.

Carl stops his movements and attempts to get his fathers jeans off. "God dammit" He says as it is a pretty hard task to do. Just as Carl was going to give up, Rick had an idea. He reached for the side of the seat for a seat adjuster and they were in luck, He turned it until the chair was flat and Rick slid to the top of the chair, allowing Carl to easily Undo Rick's jeans, pull down his zip, and slide his jeans down his legs. "Success!" Carl calls out and laughs. Rick looks at his son and laughs, "Definitely a Grimes" Rick says while chuckling. Carl just smiles and leans down to kiss him and grinds into his crotch once again. "Fuck" Rick moans out into the kiss and Carl just hums in approval. 

Carl pulls back and tries to sit comfortably so he could get Rick's dick out of boxers and starts to run his hand up and down it, causing Rick to place his arm over his face and moan. Carl then bends and kitty licks the head and teasingly wraps his lips around the crown, "Stop teasing." Rick says lowly, Carl obeys and pushes his father's cock to the back of his throat, sucking greedily and fast, bobbing his head up and down. "Holy fuck" Rick manages to moan out. Carl looks up to meet his father's gaze, his eyes watering slightly from Ricks cock. "God baby, you're such a cock slut." Rick says, "No. I'm your cock slut." Carl says as he pulls off with a pop.

Rick sits up and moves so he could get Carl to lie down on the chair. Slipping his hand through the waistband of Carl's briefs, Rick moves his hand so he is lightly palming his son. Carl lets out a moan of pleasure and bucks his hips up so he can feel more of Rick's hand. Rick then pulls Carl's briefs down past his feet and licks the top of Carl's dick, "Dad" Carl moans as he lifts his hips to go deeper in his father's mouth. Rick goes down on Carl further and begins to bob his head in a fast rhythm. "Fuck!" Carl gasps out and Rick pulls off, earning a sigh of disapproval from Carl. Rick raises 2 fingers and puts them in front of Carl's lips. "Suck" Rick commands and Carl does exactly that, making them slick and Rick lowers them to Carl's entrance. Pushing one finger in, Carl moans and turns his head to the side, his mouth open and panting.

Rick moves the digit in and out of Carl before adding a second, scissoring him open and curling his fingers to brush over that spot in Carl that makes him see stars, "Fuck dad, do that again please!" Carl says panting, a moaning mess. Rick curls his fingers once more and pushes them upwards to hit Carl's bundle of nerves dead on.

"Ugh!" Carl moans out. Rick slides his fingers in and out of Carl at a solid pace. "More, Please" Carl says thrusting upwards to feel more. As Rick goes to add another finger there is banging and groaning on the car door. "Ignore it." Carl says, Rick sighs and goes back to pleasuring his boy but Rick couldn't do it here, not with the feeling of knowing the dead was right outside. "Carl?" Rick asks, Carl knew what he was gonna say. "Hmm?" He replies, "I can't. Maybe another time?" Rick says looking at the two walkers that had annoyingly payed their attention to the car. "Okay.." Carl says as they both try to get their clothes on.

"Just because you're dead doesn't mean you can cock-block." Carl says under his breath, Rick just chuckles, starts the car and drives down the road.


End file.
